Hell's Angel
by Demona Evernight
Summary: What if Hellboy hadn't been the only thing that came threw the portal? An angel, a sister, cast into the shadows to slay him and all darkness. She alone can change the Fate of many. Could she save him and an elfin man so consumed by his own anguish that he would throw away everything even his own life? Would anyone save her when she needs it most? rated mostly for language
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my Oc I just always thought it was sad that Nuada and Nuala died so I'mma change that

* * *

My first true memory was of darkness, for a long time I thought I had been born there in that horrible dark place, it wasn't until a few years later that I woke up screaming after remembering the before. I was born in a place the humans may call heaven, a place of eternal peace and light, but I was cast out into the dark void moments after my birth. A noble sacrifice sent to put an end to the darkness and destroy the creatures that would one day try to end all life. Fate had another plan. Only weeks after drifting along in the darkness I was pulled out with one other creature into a portal that lead to the mortal world. I was scared, but I was not wholly alone. Another child not much older than myself had come threw. He carried me on his back into a stone building threw gunshots and loud explosions and together we hid from the soldiers on a high ledge with him in front of me, protecting me. How ironic a creature of darkness, the very one I was sent to stop and kill, was protecting an angel. A large soaked and frightened man then came into our haven shining a lamp light around and then at us directly, blinding us. Next to him was a much more slender man. I don't remember what was said, but Father retold the story of how he found us a few times. It always made me laugh that Hellboy had been mistaken for a big red ape and led to much friendly teasing on my part during our childhood. Though he could counter that I was mistaken for some kind of large bird. From that day forward Professor Broom was both Father and mother to us. The first few years of our lives were spent on various army bases. We were a national secret, we couldn't go outside or play with normal children, but we had each other so we were rarely too lonely though we did often wish for the company of others. Years later we got our wish, Father found a man named Abe Sapien locked away in a hospital in Washington part fish he was our first friend and my best confidant aside from my brother later came a girl was brought into our ranks, her name was Elizabeth Sherman and she could create fire from within. She grew up with us and Red grew to love her, but she was afraid of what she could do and she couldn't control it. Elizabeth left us in search of control of her powers and Red was never the same.

Hellboy was trained to be the world's protector, a warrior against the darkness that threatened to end all life and though it was not truly in me to harm I trained along side him, but where Red prefer large guns with large bullets I preferred long swords made out of blessed silver. Red may have grown stronger than me, but I had the speed and skill that he did not and the advantage of the high ground. My wings were a mystery as to their origin, they were a vibrant, blinding white at the joint and at my back, but slowly faded to grey until the tips where they became blacker than onyx, they could not be compare nor matched to any species of bird known to man.

Most of the time Red chose to fight alone, he didn't want trained agents, let alone his baby sister, to fight with him against such dangerous creatures. I knew he considered it his job, his responsibility to rid the world of the evil that would threaten it...I just wish he wouldn't do it alone.

Then there was a break in at a museum, a dark entity had been released and Red and Abe were sent out and it began a hunt that led us to losing Father and my capture.

They needed me and Red to open the gate to the world we had come from, to end all life as we knew it. I was speared through the stomach and hung on top of their marble pillar like a sacrificial lamb and my blood rained down to the floor. Hellboy almost did it too, after they took Liz's soul, but John reminded him who he was and what our Father would have wanted...for both of us. By this point I had lost too much blood and blacked out, but I was later told that Rasputin and his hench-woman were dead and Liz was somehow alive we went home, but that was just the end of his story this is mine.

My Father named me Angelus I was seen as the demon with the angelic face, I was full grown at the age of eighteen with a wingspan of eighteen and a half feet and I realized by age twenty three that I was no longer changing, I didn't age like Father or even Hellboy, I would likely remain this way for the rest of eternity while everyone I came to know and care about grew old and died around me.

I spent my days for the most part in my room which had been customized for my needs, it had a high vaulted ceiling with large brass hoops that I could perch comfortably on suspended on metal chains, my walls were painted to look like the forest and the floors were made of warm heated wood. My bed was large and comfortable with dark blue bedding and I had a large armoire and many, many bookshelves filled with my personal favorites from the library. If I wasn't in my room it is most likely that I am either in the library, reading or talking to Abe, or training with my swords.

On that particular day I was sitting in my room perched on one of my rings as I listened to Red and Liz fighting...again. Sometimes I wonder if I didn't have Red or Abe or Liz would I have stayed for so long? In here I may have been safe, but I was also a prisoner feared and somewhat hated. It was almost enough to bring me to tears sometimes. That's another thing I had learned my tears, like a phoenix, could heal mortal wounds and even to this day I blame myself somewhat for Father's death. If he had told me he was sick, if I could have gotten to him that day, I could have saved him. Red, Abe, and Liz wouldn't hear it, Red even threatened to knock me on my ass if I blamed myself again. Didn't stop me from trying.


	2. Chapter 2

Repeat I own nothing, but my Oc

* * *

It was a few days after Red and Liz's latest fight and we were getting a new agent, some guy from Washington that the higher ups sent, Johann Kraus...me and Red didn't like him, not that Red liked many people, he sounded German and with our shared past German's made Red nervous and me terrified, not that I'd tell anyone, but Red seemed to always know.

The new guy Kraus was coming down the lift and we were all required to be there to greet him. I hid halfway behind Red and Liz with only my wingtips really showing. The lift shuddered to a halt and there on it were about a dozen agents and then a walking tin suit came forward with a very heavy German accent. Imagine a old school deep diving suit only the helmet is made completely out of clear glass and filled with a deep white smoke.

I didn't like him and I wasn't going to go anywhere near him and no one could make me, though Manning may try, not even Abe and Liz. Luckily enough for me I wasn't a real agent, at least not one in the field, so I didn't go on their little missions unless it was dire and they needed all the help they could get.

I heard that Red, Abe, and Liz were going with Johann to find the Troll Market, it made me laugh a little knowing that the reason no one had found it was because regular people weren't meant to. It was supposed to be hard to find because many magical creatures went there to sell and buy wears and they needed to be safe from discovery and slaughter. Any of them would have known this from me if they had simply asked, but few realized how much knowledge I really knew, it was strange an ability I found in my teen years if I wanted to know something all I had to do was ask myself and I would know, not even Abe knew though I suspect he's guessed at it.

Sometime in the night I awoke to the deep dread one might feel before the plunge into a dark abyss. I had to go to Red, he needed me, I just knew it. It was all to easy for me to change clothes and strap my weapons onto my person and escape the facility undetected unlike Red. I wore grey leather corseted breast plates, silver vambraces, and loose flowing pants with dark soft leather boots on my feet and a hidden dagger in the right one. My swords rested on my hips in there sheaths. I looked like an ancient warrior ready for battle.

I flew deep into the city too high for the mortals to see, but low enough that I could see everything. It wasn't hard to find Red all I had to do was go towards the screams and the giant forest god that was ravaging the city in it's pain and confusion. It was a creature of the ancient world, it did not understand, it wasn't meant to be here, it was meant to be released into forests that had been devastated by fires or deserts in need of life.

Hellboy was fighting it, well more like dodging the blows it tried to deal him, a baby wrapped safely in his arm as he climbed up a hotel sign.

"Brother!" I called as I dive bombed towards him tucking my wings in to gain speed and then flaring them to hover just above him

"Tweety? What the hell are you doing here?!" Red yelled at me pissed beyond all reason

"I knew you needed my help. You can't kill him." I called back calmly

"Are you nuts?! Go home! I've got this!" Red argued

"No please you can't he doesn't mean it! He doesn't understand!" I tried to reason

"Ange I gotta do it." Red replied morosely

We could both here Krauss yelling at Red to shoot the confused gentle giant in the head, to kill him.

"Ok Red, just give me the baby. He doesn't need to see this." I said holding my arms out dejected

Red passed me the baby and I flew down to Liz on the ground landing lightly on my feet my wings automatically pressing tight as they could against my back only ruffling slightly at the crowd around us made me nervous. This would either go wonderfully or terribly, the humans would either except us as their protectors or condemn us as monsters and I had a feeling the first would never come to pass.

I saw a man, pale as the moon dressed in black with a blood red sash, talking to Hellboy. I could tell from here that he was not human, he was asking Red something about hesitating. I knew why Red hesitated, it was for me and for them and his own morals, he knew this was the last of this creature there would ever be, knew that he wasn't evil, just lost and confused and in pain, but knew if it wasn't stopped people would get hurt. As Red took his final aim I turned away and shielded the child's eyes, though he would never remember this day or me or Hellboy, someone so innocent shouldn't be exposed to something so horrible.

I heard the shot, listened to the last forest god's groan of pain as he collapsed against the building it had been attached to. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I watched him fall and die. His green blood pouring from his wound creating life all around us and a soft bed of grassy moss under our feet. I wept sobbing lightly tears falling from my eyes the sorrow proving to be too much for me to take. Never again would such a beautiful creature exist to bring new life were there was none, never again would they replenish a spent forest or the endless sands. It was almost too much to bare.

The city watched as the head opened flowering beautifully as white seed down floated around like small fairies. The baby gave a slight whine as Red climbed down and came over to me and Liz and a woman finally snapping out of her shock came racing towards me.

"My baby! My baby!" She yelled frantically as she pushed threw the crowd others calling for me to give it back as though I had stolen him out of his mother's arms

"Your child is fine ma'me here." I tried to sooth her as she practically ripped the child from my hands and held him close as others yelled asking me what I had done to the child as if I would harm one so innocent

This did nothing to calm her or the crowd they were afraid and that made them angry. They began to yell at Red as well, noticeable as he was towering over all of us.

Liz came to our defense yelling back that we didn't hurt anyone, that we had been protecting them all along, helping them, but they would hear none of it. They were to afraid, too set in their ways to accept others who were so different from them, they would never understand. They began to throw rocks and some had crowbars and poles in their hands ready to hurt us and the police were pointing their guns at us. A few rocks hit me from those with better aim and one scraped my arm harshly causing a gash to open and bleed. One hit Red in the face causing a small scratch and Liz lit up her hand still firmly clasping Red's and the people fell silent again in shock.

We escaped eventually and retreated back to the Bureau, but the damage was already done. I left to my room without a word to anyone, I had nothing to say, there was nothing to say, I wasn't cruel enough to tell them I told you so and the grief was still too near to talk about the other events that had happened on this day. After bandaging my arm I lit a candle for the lost forest god praying his soul find peace with his ancestors and family that awaited him in the next life.

Nuada's POV

I had seen many things in my long life, war, genocide, more blood and darkness than could fill any amount of lifetimes. Tonight I lost my oldest friend and mentor to that demon, the foolish creature who somehow believed that he could change his nature and protect those hollow creatures and still belong. I unleashed the forest god upon him in my grief and rage, but he surprised me. An Angel came to him, spoke to him, and carried the child away to safety and most surprising of all when the opportune time came for the demon to kill the god he hesitated with his gun aimed at the god's head.

"Demon what are you waiting for? This is what you wanted isn't it? Look at it the last of it's kind. Like you and I, you destroy it the world will never see it's like again. You have more in common with us than with them. You could be a king. If you cannot command, then you must obey." I asked appearing next to him my curiosity peaked

"Damn. Tweety's gonna kill me." The Demon muttered as the H he was standing on rocked again and he fired

I watched as it died bringing with it new life and the fear and awe of the humans upon it's death, but there was another besides myself and my sister who felt the sorrow of it's passing. The Angel whom I had seen before stood, at first with her head turned away from such violence and shielding the human child in her arms from witnessing it, a pure creature such as she would not be able to look, but after the shot she turned and watched and then she wept heavy racking sobs shaking her frame the sorrow at the death before her too much to bare.

When the Demon rejoined her and the woman the human's fear turned to anger and hatred, just as I knew it would. They threw harsh words and stone and another woman tore her child from the Angel's arms as though she could hurt it. Ignorant hollow creatures to think an Angel, a being of purity and light, could harm one that they consider innocent. And then the Angel was struck, a gash poured her blood onto the ground thick and red with a sheen of shimmering silver. How dare they?! To harm an Angel was a great offense and the punishment for such a crime was equal harm or death.

I watched as the Angel fled with the Demon and his friends and my sister and followed them. I needed the final crown piece and I would have it and more.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I owned something...oh wait I do my Oc that's it

* * *

Still Nuada's POV

I stood outside this Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense after taking out the guards quickly I pet one of the dogs that had been with them.

"Good boy." I muttered as it licked my hand of the blood of it's former master

I jumped over the gate and stole easily into the building undetected, easy as it would be to kill them all stealth would allow me more time to find what I came for.

I placed my hand out, sensing for my sister, the crown piece would be with her. I found her in the library, unsurprising as she loved books. I had not seen where they kept the Angel yet, but later I would find her, for now...

Angelus's POV

I had retreated back to my room the second we got back, I didn't want to talk to anyone or even see them, the grief I felt over the dead Forest God was too close to bare. So I went to my room and locked the vault like door behind me from the inside so that I couldn't be disturbed. I crossed the room to a small table on the far side in between my two bookshelves. On the wall above it and covering the table were various items of different religions Buddha, Hindu, Christian, Wiccan, and some that were no longer even in practice old and ancient gods and goddesses who's names had been forgotten by the humans. I picked up a long match, incense, a green candle, and a white bowl. I placed the incense in the bowl and lit them letting them burn for a short time before gently snuffing them so that only pure sweet smelling smoke came off it. Then I turned to the candle.

"For the Forest God, the last of it's kind, a potential friend my your spirit soar and find peace with the family you never knew." I said calmly lighting the candle

I sat there staring into the flame for a long time contemplating everything that had happened since Hellboy nearly ended the world. The humans are more wary of us than ever, some even hate and fear us for what we are. They would mean to hurt us. They have always used us as a buffer between them and the rest of the Unseen World. They made us kill a creature that was meant to live and die a natural life and with it's death bring life. Instead the life it brought would be cut away and cleaned from the streets. It would be all for nothing. It couldn't be all for nothing.

The more I thought about it the heavier I felt. I knew it was time. I had been staying here on borrowed time ever since Father died, my only remaining connections to this place Abe, Liz...Hellboy, they were no longer enough to keep me here. I was going to leave, I had to, or this place was going to kill what was left of my spirit. That was when the alarms started going off paired with the red flash that meant someone or something had gotten in and someone was in trouble.

I exited my room swords still attached to my hips only to have my mouth covered. I grew weaker and weaker a wave of sleepiness overcoming me and as I fell into the dark of unconsciousness I heard a male voice whisper in my ear "Sleep, no harm shall come to you. I intend to free you. Sleep." and I knew no more.


End file.
